


Uncontainable

by Team_Cap



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: 5 Times, F/M, Holding Hands, One Shot, SpecialShipping - Freeform, request fic, tfw you got the fic title from a song, レイエ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Cap/pseuds/Team_Cap
Summary: The five-times Red held Yellow's hand and that one time where Yellow caught him blushing while doing so.





	Uncontainable

**Author's Note:**

> This is 2/4 of the request fic I received from amino. My dear friend and brother, Ozzie from discord, requested specialshipping but said to surprise him so I came up with the prompt for it, haha, while Silver Melody from amino requested 5 times Yellow caught Red blushing. I decided to mix the prompt I had with Silver Melody's request and came up with this. I hope you guys will like it!

* * *

 

**I.**

Red wasn't exactly certain if the way he held Yellow's hand was meant to be a romantic or not.

Red didn't exactly care that much about romance in the first place; he gets flustered around girls but he didn't pay that much attention with his fast-paced heartbeat and sweaty palms.

That is until he held Yellow's hand on one fateful day.

Red was doing errands in the mall and he decided to drop by on this newly opened milk tea place. People seemed to be talking about it and the line in that shop was tremendously long.

As much as he wanted to try one, he thought it's best to just look at the menu then leave. He still had other stuff to do other than just waiting in line, after all.

He was surprised to see someone he knew standing in front of the counter. "Yellow?" He hadn't seen her for a while, and it's quite thrilling to see her at a place like this. Maybe he  _could_  sneak in and order a milk tea too (and as a bonus, he didn't need to wait in line).

Yellow perked up at the familiar voice. "Red?"

Red smiled and nodded at his younger friend. "It's been a while. What are you doing here?"

"O-Oh," she stuttered. Chuchu, her Pikachu, jumped off from her shoulder to greet Pika, Red's Pikachu. "I'm just trying their milk tea. I heard it's good."

"So you'll just have one regular-sized chocolate milk tea, ma'am?" the cashier asked Yellow, causing the blonde to pause for a bit. She looked at the two Pikachus chasing each other.

"Umm, make that two, please."

The cashier nodded and punched in the order while Red's jaw dropped. He was...only kidding with the 'sneaking in to order a beverage'. He swore, he was!

"Y-Yellow," Red ran a hand through his hair, blushing at the fact that Yellow may have read his mind. He hoped she was just being nice like she always is. "You don't have to order me something. How about I pay you?"

Yellow shook her head. "No need. It's my treat."

"But—"

"I insist."

And Red knew he couldn't resist her kind and warm smile.

Red understood why everyone was so crazy about that new milk tea shop; it tastes heavenly. It wasn't too sweet; it has the right amount of tea, milk, sugar, and chocolate, all blended well to create such a divine flavour. He would definitely go back and try the others.

Taking a deep breath, Red crumpled the wax cup and threw it in the trash bin.

After getting their orders, Red and Yellow left the mall and went to the park to sit on the bench. It was a quiet walk, but Red didn't mind the stillness. He enjoyed it, in fact. He knew some of his friends aren't as talkable as Gold (or maybe Blue, too).

"That was good," Yellow stood up to approach the trash can, but Red stopped her by placing his hand on hers. They both blushed at this, for both neither had an idea about what should they do. Red didn't even know why he did this; it felt like his body controlled him before he could even stop himself.

"S-Sorry," Red choked but still removed the cup from Yellow's hand. He felt their fingers brush against each other, sending sparks bursting between them. He could only gulp at this, as he immediately threw the cursed cup to where it belonged. He sighed once he finished his job.

He felt like he made things awkward between them now, and...why did he care such things? Thinking about it just made his heart thump wildly and his stomach turn. He swore he's physically healthy or was this...something else?

"I-It's been fun, Red," Yellow spoke, trying to break the silence and stood up. Chuchu stopped chasing Pika to look at her trainer. "Thank you for spending some time with me. I appreciate it but Chuchu and I need to meet up with my uncle in Vermillion City."

Red stood up. "You don't want me to take you there?"

Yellow's eyes went round. "N-No!" she stammered. "No need! I'm fine. You...probably have something else to do, so no need!"

Without any warning, Red's body took over again and grabbed her hand with a smile. "I insist."

And Yellow knew she couldn't decline now.

* * *

 

**II.**

The second time wasn't that bad; he knew she needed it.

Green and Misty were busy with their duties as gym leaders.

Blue was spending time with her parents in the Sevii Islands.

Gold was...somewhere in Johto and  _seemed_  to be busy taking care of all the baby Pokemon in his house.

Red didn't know; all he knew was the fact that most of his friends were busy. But thank goodness Yellow wasn't.

He really needed a companion in today's event.

It was a beautiful day in the Kanto Region and Red thought it was a good idea to trek around Mt. Moon. He didn't know why but he just felt like it. Besides, he always wanted to spend time with his friends on Mt. Moon Square; the view and the scenery were absolutely breathtaking, and it would a shame if they wouldn't experience it together.

Red stopped on his tracks and turned around. "You okay?"

Yellow took a deep breath in then out. She looked up and gave him a tired smile. "Yeah."

Red scratched his head. She didn't look like it. He understood why she's tired, since she used her powers to heal a Zubat's broken wing earlier.

Chuchu hopped off from her trainer, landing on the ground. She looked up to see her trainer's exhausted face. She was sweating and her eyes are droopy; it looked like she could pass out anytime.

Red looked at Pika. Pika only gave his trainer a faltered look. He bit his lip. "Well," His hand ran through his hair. He could only think of one way to help her.

With a deep breath taken in, he slowly offered his hand and Yellow just blinked at this. "Come on, Yellow," he said while smiling. "You're tired. Let me handle this."

Red's peaceful and happy face was intoxicating; Yellow thought that an angel came down from heaven just to provide help. It was enough to paint a blush on her cheeks.

"T-Thank you, Red," she responded, linking their hands together. She took a glance at Red before fixing her gaze on the ground. She swore she noticed him blushing and that was enough to crack a small curve on her lips.

He always looked so cute when he blushes.

* * *

 

**III.**

Red didn't expect the third would be  _him_  needing  _her_  help.

"Go ice skating!" they said.

"It'll be fun!" they added.

Was that really true or was  _fun_  just an exaggeration to lure people into it?

Red couldn't understand how this whole gliding and pivoting works; he's been doing this for three solid hours now, and he felt like he didn't even improve a bit. His eyes scrutinize the ice skating rink, which was the frozen version of the Lake of Rage in Mahogany Town, and he couldn't help but to feel mortified at the children ice skating  _freely_  and  _happily_. Even Pika and Chuchu are able to glide around the frosted water easily. How did they do it?

"Red, you got this!" Yellow cheered, and Red forgot that she was right behind him.

Right. She was trying to teach him...

He swallowed the lump in his throat, as he tried to stand up properly, but his legs wobbled, causing his butt to hit the frozen water. His face twisted in pain while Yellow's jaw drop, stupefied that he's still having a hard time.

"Are you okay?" Yellow asked in a worried tone then skated closer to him.

Red gritted his teeth, exhaling through it. He looked at Yellow with a fake grin. "Y-Yeah! I guess the ice is just too slippery for me!"

Of course, it was skiddy; everyone knew that. He felt embarrassed, for she noticed that he's just trying to find an excuse.

Yellow bit her lip. She placed her hands on her knees, slowly bending to meet his eye level. "Are you really sure you can skate? It's been three hours, and you still don't know how to stand on the ice without slipping."

Red thought that she was quite observant. He didn't have a choice now, did he? He sighed, crossing his legs. "Y-Yeah. I find it hard to balance myself," he paused, before popping the question, "How do you do it?"

Yellow placed a finger on her chin, thinking. "Well," She really didn't know how to properly elaborate it in words, but maybe she could show him.

Red just stared at her, his stomach twisting into knots the longer he observed her thinking face. He couldn't help but to appreciate at how cute she looks.

Yellow rubbed the back of her head. "I-It's really hard to explain, but hmm..."

And just like that, Red and Yellow's mind synchronized.

"Yellow?"

Yellow snapped out of her thoughts and tilted her head. "Yeah?"

"Maybe you could hold my hand while ice skating?"

He was so blunt, so outspoken, that moments after the words came out from his mouth, he just grasped at the fact that he couldn't take it back. "W-What I mean is—"

"Sure," Yellow answered, making Red mentally sigh in relief.

He gulped. "Thanks, Yellow." his grin returned and he grabbed her left hand while the other rested on her shoulder. He struggled to stand up but Yellow's firm grip assured him that he could do it correctly this time. He took a deep breath, but the moment the blades of his ice skates touched the slick floor, he lost his stability to stay upright.

What's more flustering about this situation was the fact that Yellow fell with him, making her land on his chest.

And this caused people to look at them where some either smirked or ignored their adorable little public display.

* * *

 

**IV.**

Yellow never thought that holding his hand was enough.

It's absolutely hard to have a crush on a guy who's admired by most girls around her age group.

What else could she say? Red is a kind, brave and a selfless guy; she didn't need to wonder why people like him.

But what's this feeling in her chest? She couldn't explain it well, but she knew it was  _suffocating_  her.

And this only happened when someone tries to flirt in front of Red. Red didn't seem to mind if people woo around him, but he doesn't trifle with them either.

Yellow could only conclude that he's just too nice to turn people down.

It was odd, though. She likes Red; she likes him even before he became the Champion. In fact, she's  _friends_  with him, but why does she feel down every time someone tries to take a photo with him and just...

She shook her head. She shouldn't think about it and just ignore it. It was easier said than done, but she has to try.

"You alright?"

Yellow snapped out of her thoughts then blinked. Since when was Red right in front of her? She thought he was still dealing with his fans.

"Yellow, you don't look so good." Red placed a hand on her forehead, checking her temperature. He breathed out.

Yellow bit her lip. She couldn't just say things like him being with other girls who flirt with him is making her uncomfortable; she didn't own him and they're certainly not in a relationship. "Yeah, just tired, I guess," she replied while shrugging.

This didn't convince Red, however. He sat beside her and grabbed her hand, locking their fingers together.

Yellow's heartbeat increased its pace. She had never held his hand like this before, and she just observed how big, dry and rough his hand was. She thought he needed to take care of himself more.

"You can tell me anything and if you're not comfortable, then it's alright. I'll think of something to cheer you up."

He is such a good-hearted guy, maybe too much of it, and she couldn't help but to keep on admiring him.

"Thank you, Red," she mumbled, squeezing his hand.

He didn't need to do something to make her happy, for this is what all she needed.

* * *

 

**V.**

If Yellow wanted to use movie quotes at this current scenario, she would definitely say that 'this is like a dream—a wonderful dream come true'.

Yellow  _never_  expected to go on a romantic date with Red; she thought that being friends with him is enough. Though her feelings for him wanted them to be more than that, she's still satisfied at what they had right now.

Yellow didn't know Red has an amorous side; he tried to be one, but she could tell how timid he could be. She didn't mind though; she finds it very appealing, to be honest.

Red let out a cough, trying to sound as ' _princely_ ' as possible. "Anyway, do you want to...uhh..."

Well, he tried to be and Yellow just giggled.

"You mean hold my hand?"

Red took a deep breath, calming himself. "Well, of course! I-If you want..."

Yellow smiled, and Red swore he just saw angel-like wings and a halo sprout from her back and her head respectively. "I would love to."

There was silence, and Red's constant squirming ruined the comfortable peace surrounding them. He just sighed and slowly grabbed her hand.

It felt like the first time they held hands. Sparks flew between them, sending shivers running through their spine, and everything else around them didn't matter. Her hand was warm and soft; it was a sensation he would like to feel and to protect for as long as he lived.

"R-Ready?" he asked, choking the words out, and he wanted to slap himself for sounding nervous. He wasn't like this when he's around her!

Red never really cared about romance; he could be flustered around girls, but he didn't mind it and just focus on other things.

But with Yellow, she could make him feel millions of emotions by just intertwining with her hand.

"Yeah!" Yellow beamed, and it was enough to ease Red's fast heartbeat.

It would take a while to get used to this, but he was already thankful that they are slowly making progress.

**Author's Note:**

> Plastic is bad for the environment…
> 
> 'this is like a dream—a wonderful dream come true'. I'm sorry but I can't help but think of the 1950 Cinderella animated movie sdfksd. Hey, it was a classic movie! A good one too! (And please stop the live-action remakes of animated films...)
> 
> The part where Red's hand are big, rough and dry, and Yellow thought he needs to take care of himself is a shoutout to red#1462's (from discord) headcanon!
> 
> And the ice-skating is a shoutout to one of my fave specialshipping fics called [ Special on Ice by my friend, softoriginals! ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698667) Please check it out if you haven't!


End file.
